


Fuck The Police

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a porn star au, featuring aleks as the director, and james and brett as the stars





	Fuck The Police

**Author's Note:**

> what an original title, wow! but really...fuck cops. cops are shitheads.

"Let's go over the scene again." Aleks said, sitting spread eagle in his director chair. He was staring at James with his sunglasses hanging half down his nose, an eyebrow raised and hands clasped over his gut.

James rolled his eyes, leaning against the set wall, "I spray paint the wall, Brett comes to bust my ass, and we fuck, so I get out of being arrested." He said dutifully.

"Yes!" Aleks clapped his hands together, once. "Throw in some dirty talk, kinky shit, and we've got a good video!"

"You don't think this is cliche?" James asked, running his hand over his chin.

Aleks shrugged, "Does it matter? People are still going to pay to watch, especially if you're in the thumbnail." He said with a wink.

"Sleaze." James murmured under his breath, but fondly. He pushed away from the set wall, a dingy alleyway with graffiti tagged on the wall, and grabbed a nearby spray paint can.

If someone had told him he'd get into the porn business, James would've laughed in their faces. Yet here he was, ringing in cash making decently budgeted porn videos. Today he was dressed in a simple shirt and a tight pair of jeans he normally would never wear. No boxers, of course. His hair was done up in his usual bun, but James knew Brett would tug out the hairtie at some point. Audience loved that.

Aleks belted out "Action!" and James fell into his role easily. He made a show of looking shifty eyed before pulling out a blue spray paint can and shaking it up, beginning to tag the wall. James drew a dick and tried not to laugh, grinning to himself again and making sure to look smug. Yeah, fuck this alleyway in particular.

"Hey!"

James spun around, spray paint can in hand, and let his eyes widen when he saw Brett approach. He clumsily hid the spray paint can behind his back, putting on a nervous smile.

"Can I help you officer?" James asked, and wow Brett certainly looked the part. They got him a cop outfit that didn't look like a Halloween costume, though the belt was a bit out of place.

Brett looked a little scary when he scowled, eyes narrowed. "Yeah. You can tell me what the hell you think you're doing tagging that wall."

James faked surprise, "I don't know what you're-"

"Don't play dumb with me, kid." Brett snapped, grabbing James' arm and yanking it from behind his back, revealing the spray paint can.

"Oh, how'd that get there?" James asked, laughing nervously as he dropped it.

Brett tsked, "Think I'm dumb? Turn around, you're under arrest."

"What?! Come on, man!" James groused, "That's bullshit!"

Brett grabbed his shoulder and slammed him back against the set wall, making him turn around. "You'll shut up, if you know what's good for you." Brett said nastily, slapping cold handcuffs onto James' wrists.

James hissed in response, pressing his cheek to the wall, "Come on, man. Let me go, please? I can't go back to jail. I'll do anything."

That made Brett paused. "Anything?" He asked, crowding up against James' back.

Gulping, James nodded. "Anything, sir."

"Well, alright. Blow me." Brett said, stepping back.

James turned around, meeting Brett's gaze for a moment before he slowly sunk to his knees, putting on a show for the camera. Level with Brett's crotch, James leaned in and mouthed against his growing hard on, getting drool on the fabric and creating a dark path. Brett grunted above him, taking a fist full of James curls and pressing his face more firmly against his hard on. James let it happen, knowing he could pull away at anytime, and they'd halt the shoot.

"Let me help, bitch." Brett grunted, undoing his slacks and letting them fall down. His cock sprung out, hard and aching already.

Familiar with Brett's cock, James happily took it into his mouth and began blow the other. His hairtie was quickly yanked out so Brett had more to grab and tug at. James let himself drool and gag loudly, knowing that's what people expected from a porn video. Likewise, Brett was really going hard at those grunt and growls, calling him vulgar things while thrusting into his mouth in small movements of his hips.

"Look at you," Brett said, a bit breathless, "Belong on your knees, don't you?" He asked mockingly, tugging at his curls.

James moaned in response, gazing up at Brett with his doe eyes, mouth full of his cock. The cameraman crouched down to get a few close-ups, zooming in on the trail of saliva that connected from the tip of Brett's cock to James' lips when he pulled off with a pop. Aleks called for a pause and Brett let go out James' hair.

Brett undid one of his cuffs so James could undress. Spending a few minutes to makes sure he was prepped good, James bent over one of the nearby pipes jutting from the wall and Brett did his cuffs up again.

Aleks called to resume, and Brett crowded in his space, his slacks now kicked to the side while his shirt hung open.

"Please." James begged prettily, wiggling his ass.

Brett chuckled, laying a smack to one of the cheeks, "A god-damn whore, that's what you are. Don't worry, baby. I got something for you."

James peeked back, watching as Brett pulled a baton from his belt. Ah, that was the kinky shit Aleks mentioned. He jolted when Brett ran it down his spine slowly, dipping down to his ass. James winced when Brett spat of his hole, but knew that's what the audience went crazy for. He groaned loudly when the hard baton was pressed inside, clenching around it.

"Shh." Brett crooned, working the baton in and out slowly, getting it in deeper inch by inch with each thrust.

Clinging to the pipe, James took the baton easily, moaning loudly and arching his back like the porn star he was. He gasped when Brett shoved the last few inches in all the way, making him feel full.

"Oh, fuck! Please, sir!" James cried, sticking his ass up further in the air.

Brett took the hilt of the baton and pulled it back out only to thrust it all the way back in, driving James crazy. He set a quick and rough pace, growling praise and dirty talk that fell on deaf ears.

Finally, Brett tossed the baton aside. He grasped James' hip with one hand, taking his cock in the other and rubbing it against his slightly opened hole. Brett pressed in with a groan, sinking all the way in slowly while a cameraman ducked in to get it all.

James cried out in pleasure when Brett grasped his curls, yanking his head back while he began to fuck James in earnest. He'd never admit it, but this was James' favorite part of recording a porno. Sure, it got tiring at times, but the fuck leading up to their climax was always the best, and Brett did it well. Jack hammering into James' hole, his grunts and groans genuine.

They came within minutes of each other, Brett gripping his neglected cock and jerking him off until James came. Brett spilled inside of him a moment later, giving one last growl.

"I'm ruined." James said when the camera was off, and he had a robe on.

Brett laughed, all smiles now. "Had fun like usual." He chirped, patting James' shoulder.

"You both made us lots of money." Aleks piped up, swaggering over with his hands stuffed in his tacky cheetah print pants. "Get some rest, yeah? James, you've got another shoot tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." James said, rolling his eyes. "What's it going be?"

"It's a western theme! You get to wear assless chaps!"

**Author's Note:**

> tell me cop brett manhandling james, with that dark lightening, didn't give off porno vibes


End file.
